The Common Desk Job
by MonkLover
Summary: House X Chase, When house barrows too Much money, house wants his payments. but how will he demand such a thing of this innocent alter boy?


(( I am aware that this Story SEEMS so be a steal from another, I ahve read the story that is almost identicle to this one but in fact, I can honestly say i wrote this with out reading that one, It was just the same idea, based on the same intrest, Innocent mistakes. No reason i can't psot mine))

There was some thing about the gruff exterior that was Gregory house that attracted Chase to him. The dark looks, the forbidding texture of his appearance. The wonderful way he demanded things. He had often day dreamed bad thoughts.

"I caught you! You were thinking Naughty thoughts!"

He looked over to house. "Believe me, it's gone now…" he said as he took a nibble off the chocolate he had been taking off of. Chase and his sweet tooth, He hated that he was so easily read. The fixture of arousal on chases form was harder to understand to others but it was fine for house to get. He was sure house liked to tease him for fun now. There was no point in doing so but he knew that there was times in which house took pleasure in assaulting his confidence. He recalled the time he was pressed into and his body had been assaulted to its full allowance. He had never felt such fulfilling pleasure. He was always so tender. He enjoyed the guilty pleasure he got out of houses random lustful attacks. He was the only one that house targeted and when house hit on girls, he was often angry at himself for not stepping in and slapping them.

Currently he was sitting in Houses office, Nibbling still and working on the blood work papers. He looked to house thinking he heard him speak.

"What?"" You've barrowed 10 dollars from the bank of Greg and you haven't been making payments…" "what? No…. I won't give you a blowjob in the middle of work if that's what your thinking, and no I won't have sex with you…." House seemed amused with that . He got up. Since the other wasn't going to come to him he would come to the other. He walked over, and grabbed chases coat. He pulled him closer and pulled his lips against the others softer then he meant to, but more demanding then one would think. Chase easily was distracted from their steps and was able to follow him quickly. He didn't expect to be tripped though. He landed on his knees and was on the floor in no time. His hands were over his bosses knees. His hands gripped as house smiled sitting down. " ..There...since you're down there...How about that payment now?" He said with a wide grin. Chase sighed. He might was well do what he wanted to do just moments ago…

Chase had leaned his head down; He licked at the button, undoing the rounded small bead of porcelain. He pulled it through the sewn hole and was able to hold the others thighs as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Another few inches and it were down. He pet his fingers over the cotton boxers, the feel of the black material underneath the thick jeans and not to mention the growing arousal under the layers. He gripped him through the cloth and started to softly thrust his hand up on the shaft, pulling it down only so the head peeks out from under the cloth. It leaked with the juices of excitement. He smiled as he licked his lips in anticipation while there was a wild gleam in his eye that showed the more kinky side of this nearly always alter boy like doctor.

He tugged the cloth down, lapping up the bead of clear yet pearly fluids, tasting it languidly. His body tense with want but he was far too busy. He smirked as he watched the other man groan and then he heard a door...good thing he was under the desk behind that black panel. He had held the others large aroused organ in his hands, the feel of velvet over steel, and the sound of a low moan begging. He had heard it stop but he continued.

"House! We have a patient waiting for your attention! Get out of your office and work on it! And who's papers are these!?" she said angry. She lifted up chases clip board. "Chase?" she sighed. "You stole his papers?" She sighed.

"No. he is ON that case right now. He is doing blood work. I happen to be waiting for him to be done…" He said looking rather warm and not comfortable. She looked down at him. "Are you okay?" she demanded. "Yes why? "He replied. Mean while below the desk chase was happily slipping his lips over the engorged head and had started to suck vigorously on the pre-cum that liked to seep from his weeping need. He was more then happy to take in every drop, Both His hands massaging and gripping houses hips.

She looked to him. "Are you high?" "No...No I'm not. "He replied again. His hands were shaking though. He felt as If he was going to die. Chase mindlessly fondled around his shaft, taking in as much as he could into his throat as well but unable to be that talented he settled for suckling at what he could like it was a delicious sugary treat to be savored. His blonde hair was the only thing that was seen by house when he looked down after cuddy left. His head moving up and down, chase had undid his own pants; his own undergarments slid away as he merrily pumped away as his own need and settled for the others moans to fulfill him. He heard a load moan and house leaned his head back. His body convulsed and chase took down every drop given, not wasting a single bit as he licked him clean like a obedient alter boy soiled by the sins of lust. This little alter boy was not just any alter boy, he was priest Houses Personal slave and would end up always being so when he worked here.

He rose from his task after bringing himself to a climax and panted having gotten his own pants back together, houses clothes rearranged. His grip on the desk tight, he was pulled into another kiss. "Your next payment is tomorrow after lunch. Be here or I will hunt you down in public. "Chase sighed. "Ok…Ill be there…But let's just get back to work…" With that, there was silence in houses office and chase was off with his duties as well.


End file.
